KENANGAN KONYOL SASUKE DAN NARUTO
by Cielyn Beltham
Summary: Saat sedang ngobrol dengan Naruto, Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke Merah padam dan dia berhenti berkata. Penasaran dengan apa yang Sasuke ingat dan ingin katakan? Let's read!


**KENANGAN KONYOL SASUKE DAN NARUTO**

Disclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja..

Rate: T

Warning: Typo, geje, cerita komedi yang gak ada komedi-komedinya, sedikit OOC, agak bertele-tele (?)

Di Desa Konoha…

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan tokoh utamanya yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda berusia 16 tahun ini selalu mencuri perhatian setiap golongan (?) warga di Desa tersebut. Mulai dari tingkah lakunya, kebodohannya, sampai keberaniannya melindungi desa tercintanya, semua membuat dia menjadi bahan pembicaraan menarik, terutama bagi ibu-ibu yang senang bergosip (lho?)

Setelah perang dunia shinobi berakhir dengan damai, kehidupan Naruto pun berlanjut. Kemenangannya menyelamatkan dunia shinobi, membawa Sahabat tercintanya pulang dan direkomendasikan menjadi hokage pun ia dapatkan. Pada suatu ketika di akademi Ninja…  
Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan bosan di akademi tempat ia belajar menjadi ninja dahulu. entah kenapa setelah sekain lama, ia merasa "kangen" dengan tempat ini. Naruto pun berkunjung ke kelas tempat dahulu dia belajar bersama teman-teman satu angkatannya. Sambil melihat-lihat kelas yang kosong, dia pun duduk di salah satu kursi di kelas itu…

**Naruto POV:**

"_Hmm… hhehhe jadi ingat dulu, aku selalu mengerjai guru yang akan masuk ke kelas ini. Apa sekarang ada anak bandel sepertiku yang selalu melakukan hal-hal konyol ya? Hahaha kalau ada, akan aku jadikan muridku nanti hhehhhehhe. Tapi.. ini kelas kok sepi begini ya? Apa tidak ada pelajaran hari ini? Ngiyaak(?) kalau begitu aku akan. …"_

Tiba-tiba…

WHUSS..

"Sedang apa dobe?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA…! " Kaget mati-matian

BRUUUKKKK

**Normal POV:**  
Naruto yang sedang meregangkan otot-ototnya bersiap-siap akan tidur, dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Sasuke yang langsung duduk disampingnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan membuat Naruto terjatuh kebelakang dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi dan dapat mengendalikan dirinya, Naruto pun langsung duduk tegak.

" TEMEEEEEEEEE! Kalau datang bilang-bilang!"Naruto sambil melotot dan mengepalkan tangannya pada wajah Sasuke

"cih, untuk apa aku datang kesini bilang dulu padamu? _(seperti biasa, Sasuke bicara dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi)_ kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"ha? Oh itu. Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak ada misi apa-apa sih. Jadi aku datang kesini untuk …"

"hn, tidur.. " sasuke menyela

"haa? Bukan teme! Kau ini menyela perkataanku saja!" -_- Naruto kesal

"lalu?"

"untuk mengenang masa lalu! Kau mengerti?! Saat kita masih di akademi. Aku, kau, Sakura dan teman-teman yang lain! Paham! Grr..! " muncul empat siku didahi naruto

"hn.."

….

…..

…..

"KATAKAN SESUATU TEME! JANGAN CUMA "HN" "HN" SAJA! Arrghh!" Naruto mulai lapar (?) :v

"hn, masa lalu seperti apa?" akhirnya Sasuke bersuara

"yaaa saat kita selalu bertengkar, mungkin. Atau saat aku selalu mengejar-ngejar Sakura Chan… hhehhe"

"saat kau selalu berbuat keributan."

"yaa itu juga sih.." Naruto nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"saat kau di hukum di depan kelas"

"hmm.. hmm.." Angguk-angguk

"saat kau mengganggu Shino dengan Serangganya."

"hhahha iya, lalu saat Sasuke selalu bengong dan tidak menghiraukan apapun .. shishishi "

"hn, saat kau mengganggu guru iruka."

"iya iya shishi.." Naruto masih cengar-cengir

"saat kita…" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya dengan tiba-tiba

"hmm? Saat kita..? memangnya saat kita apa teme?" Naruto pun penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke membuang muka

"Apa? Hei kau ini kenapa? Kenapa tidak jadi bilang? " Naruto penasaran

"tidak jadi." wajah Sasuke mulai me-merah

"hhngg? Kenapa muka mu merah begitu Sasuke?" kata Naruto yang masih penasaran. Diapun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang merah padam.

"Jangan menatapku." Kata Sasuke singkat

"Haa?! Kau sedang sakit ya? Bicaramu tidak jelas dan wajahmu merah begitu." Naruto sambil terus menatap Sasuke curiga, dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke yang merah.

"Diam atau kubunuh kau." Wajah Sasuke makin merah dan tiba-tiba dia mengaktifkan sharingan nya

"cho..chotto matte Sasuke! Jangan begitu! Le..lebih baik ayo kita ke tempat Sakura chan. Biar dia yang mengobatimu, oke? Ayoo! Let's GO!" sambil gugup, Naruto berlari sekencang mungkin menggandeng tangan Sasuke menuju tempat Sakura.

Tujuannya sih supaya Sasuke gak keburu ngamuk, jadi Naruto bisa selamat.

**Naruto POV:**

"_Si Teme ini kenapa sih, tiba-tiba mengaktifkan sharingan begitu? Untung aku selameett. Tapi, tadi dia mau bicara apa ya? Tiba-tiba berhenti begitu.. hmm… biar nanti saja aku tanyakan lagi. Apa mungkin dia lupa? Masa seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa tiba-tiba lupa begitu? Argh yang penting sekarang ke tempat Sakura chan!" _

**Normal POV:**

Di tempat Sakura…

"Yo! Sakura chan.. bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Hhehhe" kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya sambil masih memegang tangan Sasuke.

Sakura yang sedang istirahat bersama Hinata sehabis mengobati beberapa pasien pun balas menyapanya..

"Haa.. Naruto dengan Sasuke kun ya? Kami baik-baik saja." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Naruto dan Sasuke

"whoo… ada Hinata juga ya? Hai Hinata! Shishi.." kata Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di kursi di samping Sakura

Hinata yang memang dasarnya pemalu apalagi pada Naruto balas menyapa sambil tersipu..

"ah, Na.. Naruto Kun.. Ha..halo.." Malu-malu kucing :3

"Sepertinya Hinata baik-baik saja ya? Shishi.. "

"Be..begitulah Naruto kun.. kau juga sepertinya baik-baik saja."

"Ano… ada apa kalian berdua datang kemari? Dan … apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Bergandengan tangan seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan santai pada Naruto

"hng?" Naruto belum sadar kalau dari tadi dia tidak melepas genggamannya dari tangan Sasuke.

….

…..

…

BBWWOOSSHHH…..

Saat sadar dengan keadaan, Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan nya dan aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya..

"Gyaaaaaa! Sa.. Sasuke! Maafkan aku.." Langsung melepas tangannya dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya kehadapan wajah Sasuke tanda meminta maaf

Melihat itu Sakura dan Hinata pun jadi ikut merinding..

"Se..sebenarnya ada apa Naruto? Kenapa Sasuke kun?" Tanya Sakura

"hng? Aku kira tadi dia demam. Sa.. Sasuke apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan me non aktifkan semua kekuatannya..

"Hhh….aku baik-baik saja dobe"

"O..O.. begitu. Tapi aku kira Sakura chan musti memeriksa keadaanmu dulu Sasuke." Kata Naruto

"Tak apa. Aku pulang" Sasuke langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang sedang kebingungan melihat keadaan yang sangat canggung tadi…

"O,Oiii Teme! A, grrhh… dia itu aneh sekali. Tiba-tiba datang dan tiba-tiba pergi! Membuat orang khawatir saja."

Karena bingung, Sakura pun bertanya pada Naruto..

"Naruto, kenapa Sasuke kun ? apa kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"ha? Tidak begitu.. sebenarnya tadi kami sedang ngobrol. Dan tiba-tiba wajahnya merah dan sharingannya aktif. Aku kira dia sedang sakit atau semacamnya soalnya dia bicaranya aneh." Naruto pun mulai menceritakan kejadiannya..

"a..ano.. Sakura, Naruto kun, aku permisi mau membeli minuman. Apa kalian ingin beli sesuatu?" Hinata menyela sedikit pembicaraan

"Ah kalau begitu bisa tolong belikan aku milk shake Hinata?" kata Naruto

"Kalau aku Orange juice saja. Maaf merepotkan mu ya Hinata" Kata Sakura

"ah tidak sama sekali. Kalau begitu aku segera kembali." Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tertunda tadi…

"memangnya apa yang tadi kau dan Sasuke kun bicarakan?" Tanya sakura sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya di meja

"Oh.. tidak penting. Hanya mengenang waktu kita masih di akademi ninja saja. Apa saja yang terjadi waktu kita sedang berada di kelas. Hehe" jelas naruto

"Hmm begitu. Lalu tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke me-merah?"

"Ah iya kau benar! Saat itu dia juga sedang mengingat tingkah laku diriku yang bandel saat di kelas, dia bilang saat aku mengganggu Sakura chan, membuat keributan, mengerjai guru iruka, dihukum didepan kelas.. lalu aku rasa dia mengingat sesuatu saat aku dan dia melakukan sesuatu di kelas saat itu… tapi dia tiba-tiba berhenti berkata dan… wajahnya langsung merah, lalu sharingannya muncul ….." jelas Naruto

"whoaaa… Sasuke mengingat semua itu? Sulit dipercaya. Hhihhi" kata Sakura sedikit kagum

"hyaaaa… aku juga tidak menyangka dia mengingat semuanya. Shishishi " Cengir Nruto.

"Tapi… tunggu dulu. Memangnya kalian pernah melakukan sesuatu bersama saat di kelas?" Tanya Sakura heran, mengingat dulu Naruto dan Sasuke tidak pernah akrab.

"Hm..aku rasa.. tidak pernah.. tapi.. umm…. Aku rasa pernah sesuatu terjadi diantara kami… kalau tidak salah saat itu….." Naruto mulai mengingat sesuatu

"hmm? Sesuatu? Kalian berdua?" Tanya Sakura makin penasaran

"Ya… waktu itu aku sedang….mmm… Sakura… dan jatuh.. dan… … … … hm….. …. … HAH! JANGAN-JANGAN DIA… !" Naruto Mengingatnya dan sangat terkejut sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggebrak meja sampai hampir jatuh.

"A, apa Naruto? Kalian kenapa?" Sakura makin penasaran.

"Heua..ano teme wa..! masa iya dia mengingat saat kami ber-Ciuman?!" Tanpa sadar Naruto mengatakannya dengan keras karena terkejut Sasuke masih mengingat kejadian itu.

Mendengar itu Sakura Membatu di tempatnya. Semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka pun ikut membatu.

Dan dari kejauhan terdengar suara botol minuman kaleng jatuh dan gelas pecah yang sedang dibawa Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata ikut membatu mendengar teriakan Naruto tadi.

Lalu…  
BLETAKK

"Itaaaaaaiiiii….." Naruto teriak kesakitan karena dijitak oleh Sakura

"Baka! Kenapa mengatakannya sambil berteriak begitu, Naruto!"

"Kenapa aku dipukul Sakura chan?"

"Kau ini membuatku malu bodoh!"

"Maaf~~"

"UUGGHH!" Sakura mesem-mesem sendiri

Di kejauhan…

**Hinata POV:**

_"Ja… Jadi… Naruto kun dan Sasuke…. Jadi… Ciuman pertama Naruto kun bukan milik… milik… bukan miliku? A.. aku… Naruto kun… "_

**Normal POV:**

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu langsung syok berat.

Sakura kesal dengan Naruto dan memilih bungkam..

Sedangkan Naruto masih menangis kesakitan karena dijitak Sakura, dan wajahnya merah karena tahu kenyataan yang membuat Sasuke bertingkah aneh tadi…

Sedangkan Sasuke…..

saat dijalan pulang...

**Sasuke POV:**

"_A..aku… apa-apaan aku ini? Mengingat hal bodoh seperti itu? Hampir saja aku keceplosan bicara. Cih! Aku benar-benar harus beristirahat dan mengosongkan pikiranku di kuil"_

_THE END_

Yoooossshhhhh …

Halooo aku author baru haha … (nunduk-nunduk geje)

Sebenarnya udah lama jadi silent rider (maaf ) tapi termotivasi oleh beberapa author yang udah hebat-hebat dan mau kasih aku semangat buat coba bikin fic ini… akhirnya munculah ide untuk buat fic dengan pair Naruhina. Tapi setelah dikerjain kenapa malah jadi begini ya? (maaf lagi)  
(jadi bingung sendiri)

Yah pokoknya ini adalah fic perkenalan dari aku. Maaf kalo gak lucu ceritanya, soalnya niatnya mau bergenre komedi… mohon bimbingannya pada para senpai –senpai disini ya… saran dan kritik saya terima kok dengan lapang dada :D

Akhir kata terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu membca fic saya ini…. :D


End file.
